


Magnetic

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [33]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: A peggysouson drabble inspired by the word 'magnetic'.





	Magnetic

Peggy breathed deeply as she awoke, keenly aware of Daniel’s scent literally right under her nose. Behind her, Jack moved slightly, his hand slipping lower down her hip.

_How did I get here?_ she thought, then shook it off. She knew exactly how she’d gotten there, naked and sated, surrounded by their warmth. The powerful magnet of physical attraction hit them with a force so strong, they couldn’t pull away. Not that they would. In between moans and sighs passed the silent words of ‘no regrets’. 

Whatever the reason they were drawn together, she knew they wouldn’t be apart again.


End file.
